You and I
by ThisLittleBabydoll
Summary: Olive was starting to loose her way and more importantly herself. It's not hard to get tangled in a web of confusion in hurt and this girl just did. So, at the fresh age of sixteen, can her old friend still help her find her path? Olive/Fletcher.
1. A Scarlett Melody

_**A Scarlett Melody**__**  
><strong>__Prologue_

_'Sometimes I don't feel like continuing to live, Don't get me wrong, I don't want to kill myself. I just want it to all stop and go away. I want to be calm. I want to be happy again.'_

That quote replayed in Olive's mind like a vinyl record on loop. Fresh at the age of sixteen, You would expect her to have the happy-go-lucky and carefree attitude like she had once owned when she was twelve but c'mon who really stays the same as they were? We all change, Come and Go, Live and Die. Oh, but Olive, She couldn't help but question her feelings of late.

It's not that Olive was depressed; she was just feeling less wilful every time she woke up in the mornings. _One more day, one more problem, you can be free_. She told herself that, not that she had enough faith to believe it was true. What brought this on? You might ask, well if she had actually told anyone how she was feeling.

The first thing was her parents. She loved them, she adored them but It was never enough. She was never enough, especially not for them. If she had gotten 99% on a test they would ignore her or be disappointed because well, that 1% was not there regardless of how much effort their fragile stated daughter had put in.

The second thing was her best friend. The one and only Miss Chyna Parks. It wasn't like she was putting her down but through the green eyes of Olive she had everything that she wanted. Jealously. That is what it was. Who could blame her though? Chyna in her high school years had become the main singer of the choir, one of the head cheerleaders and was adored by most of the school crowd. What was Olive? None of those things, More precisely; a mathlete. Let's not forget that she had admirers, one of the main ones; Fletcher Quimby.

Fletcher.

It wasn't very Olive like to admit this but she had been developing a crush on the artistic boy for quite some while now but we are all aware by now that the boy was madly in love with Chyna. Hurt was the feeling that the petite blonde had always felt when she watched the two converse, she was the obvious better choice. She listened, she cared, She wanted him.

_Fletcher in some ways or more, was Olive's main reason for being alive._

* * *

><p>The faint sound of music drifted through Olive's room as her fingers sat motionlessly against a piece of paper. The blonde teen had been going through cycles of insomnia lately, her will to sleep drifting. She was putting extra touches on a report, Academics was something the genius took pride in. The girl was a genius after all.<p>

Olive shut off her alarm and slid out of bed rubbing her eyes before making her way over to the large closet that was in her room. _What to wear?_ Chirped a fresh voice that narrated the thoughts in her head.

Eventually, she decided on high waisted ocean coloured shorts, a loose green short sleeved thin shirt and a pair of lace up and worn-out ankle boots. Simple, Practical, Her.

After she had fixed her hair, Olive skipped out of her room remembering to grab her messagener bag on the way out. Her parents were conversing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello, mom, dad." Olive said in a slightly cheerful way not trying to let them see that she was dying on the inside when it came to her emotions, they would be disappointed, she had to be perfect to them.

"Hello Dear." Her mother smiled.

"Off to school?" Her father questioned.

"Sure am." She chirped heading out of the door so she could go to school.

It was just another day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there was the prologue to this story. It's just a test, I'm not sure if I'll continue it depends on the response. I wanted to show the sort of more darker, unhappy girl inside of Olive and I hoped that I got it right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I might just update soon. The story's named after the song; 'You and I' by IU by the way.<strong>

**- Rachel (:**


	2. Receding Memory

**Receding Memory  
><strong>_Chapter One_

When Olive arrived at school that day, she had the same fake smile on her face she had always worn. No one would listen to her problems she told herself. Olive walked to her locker, he rmood not changing only to be greeted by her good old friend Chyna at her locker.

Chyna's appearance hadn't changed much over the years, she had gotten taller, curvier and her hair was longer but in all due respect she was to be considered fairly good looking now. Olive was the same in the way that she hadn't changed much, she was still fairly short, had blonde hair which was now at shoulder length and was fairly average looking in contrast to her friend.

"Hey Olive!" Chyna chirped with her preppy attitude.

"Hey Chyna." Olive said in a monotone voice as she opened her locker.

"What's wrong, you seem kind of down." Chyna frowned.

"Just tired as all." The blonde lied putting a textbook into her bag.

"Well, I have something that'll cheer you up." This remark made Olive turn to her friend.

"I got the lead in the school musical!" Chyna cheered while Olive in her head added a sarcastic _again_ to the end of the sentence.

Instead of expressing how she truly felt she grinned in fabrication, "I'm so happy for you."

"Well, I haven't got the role yet, but I got a call back." Chyna shrugged while Olive thought she was just being cocky. Then it struck her, should she really be this negative about her friends?

"Well that's good then, I'm sure you'll get it." Olive said with a small nod closing her locker.

"Ugh, I forgot my chemistry homework." Groaned a now frustrated Chyna as she opened her locker which was next to her shorter friend's, "Can I copy yours?"

_No!_ Was the first thing that sprang into the blonde's mind, "You-You can't, I handed it in early you see." Olive lied using that first excuse that came to mind.

"Well that sucks." Chyna commented shutting her locker, "I'll probably copy Fletcher's or something, He'll let me."

That made Olive feel slightly irritated, It was basically taking advantage of him.

"Good for you then." Olive said giving Chyna a small smile, "I need to go and return some library books so I'll see ya' okay?"

"Sure thing." The raven-haired girl said in farewell to her petite friend.

* * *

><p>Olive arrived at the library rather quickly enjoying that fact that she could probably be alone with her thoughts now. Well so she thought;<p>

"Olive!" came a new voice.

Olive mentally cursed looking forward to 'alone time'. The bad thoughts swiftly exited her head as soon as she turned and saw that it was Fletcher.

"Fletcher!" The blonde grinned in response.

"What are you doing here by yourself I thought you'd be hanging with China?" The boy questioned raising an eyebrow at his female friend.

"Oh, I had to return some books, that's all." Olive shrugged.

"So am I." Fletcher smiled at Olive making a slight pink blush appeared in Olive's face not that it was noticeable.

Five minutes later the two were looking through bookshelves for another book together whilst talking.

"So, What kind of book are you looking for anyway? You're not really one to read." Olive asked looking over at her friend who stood around a foot away from her.

"A modern art book, you know so I can see what other types of art are out there in the world." Fletcher said peering through the shelves.

"Makes sense." Olive commented.

"What about you?" Fletcher asked in follow-up to Olive's question.

"Anything of a good literature standard." Olive said peering up to the high shelves.

"Can you even see up there?" The boy chuckled.

"Yeah!" Olive huffed in an half-truth, she could only sort of see the top shelf.

"No you can't." Fletcher again chuckled.

"You're a bully!" Olive joked shoving him playfully.

"I know you are but what am I?" He countered making Olive laugh genuinely.

"That line is so old!"

* * *

><p>After her little time in the library with her friend, Olive was walking to her next class when a cheerleader walked past her and snarled at her;<p>

"Buffalo." She called the petite girl.

"Excuse me?" Olive said in confusion as she whipped her head around.

"Buffalo, You remind me of a buffalo." The girl replyed simply with a smirk toying at her lips.

"How so?" Olive raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're small and well to put it nicely _fat._" The unknown girl said making Olive's mood drop.

In retrospect, she never had assumed she was fat or even overweight at one point in her teen years amazingly. Honestly, she looked quite thin, she had always shared the slim build.

Run.

That was what Olive done, she ran through the halls away from the girl, feeling hurt and shamed.

_Did everyone else think of me like this too?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there was the first real chapter, the chapters will get longer as we go on because I have the storyline for this all set out already I just have to write it. I really appreciate the two reviews, they mean a lot. I put a link in my profile to what in my mind Olive looks like now and what I'm basing her around and the relationship between Olive and Fletcher isn't going to move incredibly fast but I assure you that it'll be worth the wait. Oh and I don't own ANT Farm.<strong>

**- Rachel :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello There!**

**This isn't actually a chapter, It's just a plain little authours note. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. I don't know if anyone else wants me to, so if you do, either send me a pm or just put in a review because that'll tell me if I should or not.**

**- Rachel (:**


End file.
